Giving Tips
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Based off the SBS question. It was Usopp's job to cut Zoro's hair. Sometimes, Zoro likes to give out tips. ZoroxUsopp/UsoppxZoro.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Usopp was in his bigger Usopp Factory Room, trying to come up with a new weapon or tool. In the last island, he collected a large hollow nut that could be used for something. He had gathered several, and all lay scattered around him. He had his hammer and little tools near his feet. He crossed his legs in a pretzel style, and he pondered hard.

Nami said she wanted to throw a smoke bomb-the type that he had-but she wanted the smoke to last. Or, the smoke contained a chemical that paralyzed or put enemies to sleep. With a nut this big, he could make a huge explosion, maybe too deadly.

While he was still in his thinking mode, Zoro came into the room. Usopp caught the look in the swordsman's eyes: the man wasn't here because he was lost and stumbled here. He came here for a reason.

Zoro scanned the room, and his eyes found Usopp. Then, the swordsman smiled.

"Hey Usopp. Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." Usopp answered, while beginning to push away the nuts, "What's up?"

Zoro pinched a strand of his hair, "Can you cut my hair?" Zoro rarely cut his hair, so he let it grow (or ignore it) for a month. When his hair was long enough that it tickled his neck and shoulders, that was his cue to get a trim.

Usopp sprang up, "O-Oh, okay! Sit here, and I'll get the scissors."

Zoro answered with a 'hmm' and sat on the edge of Usopp's Factory seat (which was really a large and flat wooden crate). Usopp dove into the mess in the corner to reach for a beauty box. When he got the box, he scrambled back to sit behind the swordsman.

He grabbed a few old newspapers and set them around Zoro. Then, he got a comb and scissors and spun them around his fingers.

"So, what kind of hair would you like for today, sir? We have a short, quick trim; a mohawk style; a limited time offer of an instant hair dye with various types of colors you can choose from; or we can shave it completely for the summer months."

Zoro chuckled, "The usual Usopp."

Usopp laughed as well, "Then, the usual it is."

He grabbed a small amount of Zoro's hair and trimmed two centimeters. The free strands of the rare green colored hair fell and were caught by the newspaper.

Usopp had been cutting Zoro's hair as long as he could remember. He was in charge of cutting the crew members hair, but then the job split into two when Robin joined. She could cut multiple people's hair cuts simultaneously, and in quicker time too. Nami, and a few others went to her when Usopp was busy, but Zoro always asked him to cut his hair.

Speaking of hair, after the two years, Zoro's request had changed slightly. Before, he asked for a really short trim, like grass after mowed over by a lawn mower. These days, he liked the hair to be a bit longer, long enough that wind caught it.

Usopp combed through the green hair, and trimmed another section, "Your new hair style-"

"Hmm?"

"It kind of reminds me of that one swordsman guy you said you wanted to fight."

"Hawk Eyes?"

"Yeah, him."

Zoro smiled, "It looked cool on him, so I thought 'why not?'"

Usopp smirked, "Who cut your hair for you during the two years? Was it Hawk Eyes?"

"No way," Zoro started, "I don't trust him to use blades near me. Perona cut it for me."

"The ghost princess?" Usopp hummed, "I didn't expect that. Was she good?"

"Eh, she's decent. She does her own hair, but she had trouble cutting ours." Zoro looked back, "you grew out your hair."

Usopp sourly laughed, "I didn't have the leisure to cut hair. Everyday I had to survive, so haircuts were the last thing on my mind."

"I wish I had that freedom. Having a woman around is so annoying. She complained a lot when our hair got an inch long."

Usopp laughed, "But we have women in our crew too, and they sometimes talk about our hair."

"Have you ever heard Perona complain?" It was a vague memory-it had been two years after all-but she did have a very high pitched voice. It was higher than Chopper's screams when Usopp scared him. When Usopp gave a meek smile, Zoro smiled back.

Usopp imagined what it would have been like if Zoro's hair was left untreated. It probably grew slower than Nami, Robin, or his. Through the two years, the hair would have grown past his shoulders. It would have been nice too because then he could tie the hair with a small knot, or maybe braid it. Yes, it was a shame that the ghost princess complained.

"I'm glad I'm back here, and you cutting my hair. I swear, sometimes she collected my hair to do some voodoo ritual."

"Did she make dolls?"

"Kind of. They looked kind of funky." Zoro let out a small gasp when someone remembered something, "I think I got this scar the day after she accidentally poked the eye of my voodoo doll." He pointed to the new scar on his left eye.

"W-What!?" Usopp gasped, his face turning bluer, "B-But I thought you said you got that scar from Mihawk-" The sniper peered into the swordsman's face and saw a naughty sneer. The blood surged up into Usopp's face again and now he was blushing, "That was mean!"

Zoro laughed, so Usopp lost his will to be angry. It was hard to remain mad when the swordsman was chuckling. A gentle wave came in, and Usopp chuckled too.

Usopp snipped the rest of the long strands before combing Zoro's hair throughly. Loose strands of hair fluttered down, some were caught in the comb momentarily before Usopp plucked them off.

He handed the swordsman a hand mirror, "Do you like it?"

Zoro took the mirror and examined. He tilted his head to the side to see how the hair ends didn't touch his neck."Hmm, yeah, I like it."

"Don't forget to take a shower today, so you can get rid of the rest of the hair."

"But I took a shower three days ago."

"Three days ago? No wonder your hair stuck to the comb! Think for the barber for once! Hair smells when its cut!"

"Alright." Usopp knew that the man didn't get it by the tone of his voice.

"Remember, one haircut equals one free 'Save Me' card. When I call out for help-"

"-I abandon whatever I'm doing and save you." Zoro finished for him. "So far, you haven't used it."

Usopp cackled a proud laugh, "that's because the enemies were weak! But, we're in the New World, so I might need a little help from you."

Zoro snickered, "Sure, but I hope you don't use all of it in one battle."

"I like to save my things, so I won't do that." Usopp cleaned the scissor blades with a nearby cloth and stashed it away in the beauty box.

The sniper reached for the mirror when Zoro took a hold of his hand.

"W-What?"

"I'm giving you a tip." Zoro whispered as he got closer, breaking into Usopp's personal space.

Heat crawled up onto the sniper's face, "O-Oh no, I-I'm fine with tips-"

Usopp let out a squeal when Zoro placed his warm lips on the tip of his nose. His squeals hushed down to trembled whimpers when Zoro took a little bit of his nose into his mouth and gave it a gentle suck. The hot cavern of Zoro's mouth made the sniper's body melt, and his groin pulsed with excitement.

When Zoro pulled away, he licked the tip, his tongue sticking out in a playful fashion.

Usopp grabbed a towel and covered his tomato red nose, "Z-Z-Zoro! That was really really perverted!"

Zoro pulled his bottom lip up in a despondent manner, "You didn't like it?"

Usopp answered with a noise that sounded similar to a half strangled quack. No, he very much enjoyed it. He felt his face growing redder when Zoro smiled. He forgot that the swordsman gave him tips after a haircut. It was that it had been two years, so this usual event felt new.

The first tip was a kiss on the lips. Since it happened to be Usopp's first, he accidentally berated at Zoro. The swordsman didn't show it, but the swordsman was disappointed because from then on he never kissed him on the lips ever again.

Instead, he kissed him on the cheek, forehead, hands, or his nose. Sometimes, he gave him hugs, but that tip always left Usopp unsatisfied.

But this one was new, and Zoro's bold demeanor frightened Usopp. Whatever happened during the two years, Zoro had gotten sexier. Usopp had a strong suspicion because the two years ago Zoro was shy; this Zoro wasn't afraid to show his feelings.

After the reunion, it was hard for Usopp to take his eyes off of the swordsman. For the longest time, he tricked himself to believe that it was because Zoro was cool and the man did cool things. Usopp was straight, but why was did this man make him shiver in the warm lights of day and break in cold sweat (and a constricting pain in his groin) during the lonely nights?

"Um," Usopp swallowed, "What happened in the two years, Zoro?"

Zoro pulled a smug grin, "I learned a lot of things from Hawk Eyes." There was a strange, ominous tone in his voice.

"W-What kind of things?"

"Eh, some good, some helpful." Zoro shrugged, "Some a little bit..." The sentence wasn't finished, but Usopp somewhat understood by the color of Zoro's cheeks.

Usopp swallowed for the umpteenth time, "Were you...assaulted?"

"No," Zoro blushed a little, "because I actually liked it. Hawk Eyes said just being strong won't get me to the top. I need to be smart, know what weakness an enemy has."

"...so what does that have to do with the kiss?"

"Eh, I think it was Hawk Eyes excuse to get me to sleep with him, but-" Zoro stopped when he heard Usopp gave a loud startled snort, "-but it did teach me something."

"What?" Usopp didn't want to hear more of it. Zoro's enemy slept with him!? For two years? And Usopp didn't know until now? And, why did this bother him so much?

Usopp yelped when Zoro sat next to him, and leaned over so he could peer up to the long nosed man.

"-because I'm able to get what I want."

"What, I don't get-" Usopp paused in mid-sentence when Zoro pressed his lips again. The sniper sputtered out a breath but a needy tongue pushed into those lips again. Usopp couldn't tell Zoro to stop when they could hear the loud beating of his heart.

"Thanks again for cutting my hair." Zoro whispered while playfully tugging the straps of Usopp's suspenders and began unbuckling it.

"Nnnngnnnh, j-just be gentle Zoro..."

Zoro pulled the best smile Usopp had ever seen. The sniper returned it with a sloppy, embarrassed grin. The empty nut shells were knocked off the 'Usopp Factory' stage when Zoro pushed Usopp on his back.

Damn, was this love?

Usopp decided he would think about it later.

**The End**


End file.
